Aishitai no: I Want To Love You
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Rukia catches Ichigo in a dishonest act and her only support is a man that sees her more then just a friend. Now she is trapped in his grasp and he vows to never let her go. AU.
1. The Beginning

**Author's Note: Dun Dun Dun! Wazzup! Welcome to this little fic but before you guys read this, let me say a few things. I did not come up with this plot, this idea was created by Abarai Starsha. She has request that I take on this thing and once I read the plot I couldn't say no! Now, unlike my fics that are usually IchigoxRukia thia well be an ToshiroxRukia fic. I'm not really use to writing about the little guy but if I can do Aizen and Byakuya I can do this. I hope everyone enjoys this fic and if anyone wants to thank someone, thank Abarai Starsha. I'm just...Well, you can say I'm like a little messanger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

His eyes narrowed slightly when he saw a hand slowly go up and down on the woman's leg that had him in a trance since the first time he had seen her. She was beautiful to him; flawless skin, delicious figure, silky black short hair, and the most amazing violet eyes he had ever seen. She was a Goddess in many ways and she deserved better then the fool that currently held her heart in his undeserving hands. Toshiro Histugaya, the quiet and most mysterious person at the highschool had only a two close friends and the rest of the students could all drop dead for all he cared for, the only one he truly wanted but seemed unable to get was Rukia Kuchiki. Unlike every girl in this place, Rukia actually treated him like a person and not as a trophy to win at some cheap race.

That was probably the reason why his obsession with her had gotten so bad, she was the only woman that didn't even spare him a second glance when they walked by eachother in the hallway. It irked him and caused Toshiro to go as far as to follow her when she walked home and every where she went after that. He even started to read her personal files at school and used his close friend Momo to get some more facts on the raven-haired girl. Rukia was special to him now, he had fallen in love with her and wanted to give her everything the idiot with orange hair. The bell rang in the class and everyone stood up after being dismissed, Toshiro slung his backpack over his shoulder and walked slowly past the couple. His cold eyes narrowing when he saw a girl named Senna glare at his Rukia before sending a small facial message to Ichigo.

"Hey, I have to go deal with something." Ichigo said, Rukia sighed before walking out with him.

"What is it this time?" Rukia said, Ichigo looked down at her and kissed her temple gently.

"You don't need to worry about it. I'll see you after school." Ichigo said, turning to walk away.

Ichigo's eyes locked with Toshiro as they walked past eachother, though Ichigo never admitted it he didn't like the proclaimed 'Ice King'. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could always see him staring at Rukia and Ichigo hated it. Ichigo purposely bumped his shoulder against him and smirked when the boy's eyes turned into a glare at his fallen books, chuckling once he was a few feet away. Rukia shook her head at what she had just seen and picked up a dropped book.

"Sorry about that. Ichigo has his own special moments." Rukia said, handing him the book.

"He isn't important to me. Thank you, Rukia." Toshiro said, allowing a faint smile to appear on his face. Rukia smiled back and turned to walk away when his hand on her wrist stopped her from going any further.

"Rukia, would you like to get some coffee with me today?" Toshiro said, Rukia bit her lower lip before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry but I have a date with Ichigo tonight." Rukia said, Toshiro's eye twitched slightly before pulling his hand away.

"Okay, I'll see you around then." Toshsiro said, walking away from her.

He gritted his teeth together and opened the door to his next period to find something that would let him have what he was craving for so long. Ichigo's hands on Senna's hips and both of them in a lip lock as he pushed her up against the wall. Instead of leaving the two, Toshiro smirked gently and quietly walked over to Ichigo's disgraded sweater. He then went on to texting Rukia before he stepped out and walked to the corner of the hallway to watch the event unfold. Of course he did feel slightly guilty when he saw Rukia walking to the classroom but it was for her own good, she needed to see for herself that she deserved better then that fool.

A loud scream was hard and Ichigo shouts of denial rang out from the room. Toshiro glared as Senna sneaked out of the room and quickly walked away from the room with a guilty look on her face. Rukia soon followed, her tears running down her face as she pushed Ichigo away from her. He continued to pester her before a harsh punch to his face stopped him, Rukia turned away and ran from his presence.

Ichigo looked on as she ran off and looked down at the floor with such a hateful feeling of his deed running through his veins. Ichigo didn't even notice footsteps getting closer and almost fell forward when something bumped into his shoulder. His hazel eyes glaring as Hitsugaya walked by him slowly with a smug look on his face. Hitsugaya chuckled as he went on his way to the spot he knew Rukia always went to when she was upset, he wiped away the smug look on his face as he walked over to the sobbing girl with a look with pure concern.

"Rukia? What's wrong?" Hitsugaya said, his plan slowly beginning as the crying girl turned to him with a pained expression.

**This seems pretty good for the first chapter. Please review and tell me what you think and special thanks to Abarai Starsha!**


	2. So Close

**Author's Note: I honestly want to say right now that I'm so happy that everyone liked the first chapter. It means a lot to me to know that there are people out there who enjoy my writing and it gives me the courage to keep writing. Without you guys, I'd probably still be that girl too scared to allow people to read my work in fear that I would look like an idiot. Thank you so much and I dedicate this chapter to you guys; the reason I continue to work on my fanfics and books when my family just mocks me. Thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Rukia turned to see it was Toshiro who had said her name, her eyes still spilling tears as she tried to wipe them away frantically. She finally gave up and turned away from him still crying, her own arms wrapping around herself as she sniffled gently. Rukia heard footsteps walking to her and closed her eyes when Toshiro sat next to her, his hand going to her shoulder and rubbing it in a kind gesture.

"Rukia, what's wrong?" Toshiro asked, ignoring the ringing of the bell that meant that both of them should return to class.

"It's nothing." Rukia mumbled, turning her head to the side so she didn't have to see his face.

"If it's nothing, then why are you crying?" Toshiro said, Rukia took a deep breath and shook her head.

"Just leave me alone. I don't want to talk about it." Rukia said, her voice cold and hurtful.

Hitsugaya let go of her shoulder and stood up slowly, his mind telling him what a fool he was for trying to have something he can't have while his heart told him to do what he came he to do. He began to walk slowly and Rukia hung her head when she thought that he had left but gasped when strong arms wrapped themselves around her, keeping her arms pinned as their grip tighten. She was in too much shock to react and stiffen when she felt lips brush gently against her exposed ear, his breath fanning her flushed face.

"You've been there when I needed you. Now I'm going to be here when you need me. Whether you like it or not." Toshiro said, his voice calm and showing no other emotion.

Rukia gulped nervously and hung her head once again as Hitsugaya took in how wonderful she felt in his arms and how amazing she smelt. She finally raised her head after a few moments and looked at Toshiro from the corner of her eye, his eyes looking deeply into hers once they made contact. Rukia found that she had stopped crying and that she was now hugging the arms that surronded her, her breath hitched when realized what she was doing.

"This is wrong." Rukia whispered, Hitsugaya merely smirked and chuckled.

"What are you talking about? I'm just cheering you up from whatever you just went through." Toshiro said, placing his head on top of hers and sighing softly.

"Are you ready to talk? Because if you are then tell me but if you're not then remember that I'll always be around when you want to talk." Toshiro said, Rukia's hands fell to her side and she slowly leaned her head back.

Rukia was vulnerable, her heart broken by someone she believed she could have evntually fallen in love with. Her heart ached and Hitsugaya knew this, he had seen how vulnerable a woman could get when betrayed and he used this to his advantage as Rukia slowly spoke out what had happen. Her tears had return but they were not flowing as rapidly as they were before, her voice nothing but a faint whispered that only reached his ears. After hearing what he already knew, Hitsugaya forced himself to let go of the broken girl and turned her quickly to face him. As he did, she stumbled to stand up and looked up into his turquoise eyes as his grip went to her shoulders.

"Listen to me, Rukia; Ichigo is the biggest idiot on this planet to cheat on one of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. You deserve better and you know it. Forget him, he's just an asshole that takes everything for granted. You're an amazing person, Rukia, and I'll prove to you that you deserve to have the world in the palm in your hand. Just give me the chance." Toshiro said, pulling her closer to him.

Rukia remanded stunned as her mind processed the words he had just spoken, her hands frozen to her side as he slowly leaned into her. Their foreheads touched as they locked eyes, not even the ringing of the final bell pulled them apart. Rukia could hear the noise of her classmates leaving the building and gasped when she remembered that Ichigo would probably be coming this way to find her. She tried to pull away but Hitsugaya's grip on her remand strong.

"You need to leave. If Ichigo finds us like this, he'll-"

"I'm going to kick his ass." Ichigo growled, walking beside him was Renji as both of them made their way to Rukia's location.

"You don't have any proof that Toshiro did this. It's your own stupid fault." Renji said, dodging when a fist almost hit his face.

"Who asked you! I know he has something to do with this, I can feel it." Ichigo said, walking faster to get away from Renji and pushing people out of his way as he looked for Rukia.

He knew that she always hid at the bottom of a stairways when Rukia wanted to be alone and he partically mowed over everyone who got in his way. Ichigo looked down the stairs and ran down them when he saw Rukia's backpack disgarded on the stairs. What he saw next made his blood boil; There was Rukia, in the arms of Hitsugaya as he kissed her forehead gently. Hitsugaya had seen Ichigo coming and watched Ichigo's face from the corner of his eye as he smirked into the gentle kiss he gave Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted, she jumped out of her shock and looked over at the fuming teen.

"Ichigo, what are doing here?" Rukia said, Hitsugaya wiped away the smirk on his face and stood in front of her,

"What are you doing with this freak, Rukia?" Ichigo said, his eyes boring into Hitsugaya's infased ones.

"I don't understand why you're getting upset about what you just witnessed when not too long ago she had seen something far worse.' Hitsugaya said, Ichigo'sbody trmebled with rage as he walked toward them.

"You fucking asshole! I'm going to kill you!" Ichigo roared, his pulling his fist back to hit Hitsugaya. The only thing that stopped him from landing the blow was Rukia getting in front of Hitsugaya and spreading her arms out as an attempt to shield him, her eyes glaring up at Ichigo before slapping him with as much force as she could muster.

"You have no right to be mad, Ichigo! No right! I want you to leave me and Toshiro alone! I want nothing to do with you!" Rukia yelled, her hands balled into a fist as her small body shook with rage. Ichigo looked at Rukia with abegging expression and shook his head.

"Please, let me explain." Ichigo said, Hitsugaya narrowed his gaze before grabbing Rukia by her hand and slowly walking up the stairs tha Ichigo stood on.

"She doesn't want to hear it. Do yourself a favor and save your breath." Hitsugaya said, his eyes locking with Ichigo's as he walked past him with an upset Rukia.

They walked slowly away from Ichigo and walked up the stairs so they could use the other way to leave the building. Punches and kicks echoed from behind them and Rukia knew that Ichigo was now venting out his rage, she looked back up to the man that held her hand and tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her so she stopped fidgeting and followed Hitsugaya as he walked her home from the school. Hitsugaya allowed another smirk to show on his face but he was ahead of Rukia so she couldn't see it. They both stood on her front porch and Rukia opened the door to her home and turned back to Hitsugaya.

"I'm sorry for what happened today." Rukia said, looking away from his strong gaze.

"Don't be, I like being there for you." Toshiro said, Rukia looked back up to him and blushed when she noticed how close he got to her.

"And I'm still going to be here for you, always." Toshiro whispered, kissing Rukia softly on her forehead before pulling away.

"I'll see you around." Toshiro said, walking away from the stunned Kuchiki.

That night, Hitsugaya couldn't control himself. His hand was moving quickly up and down his throbbing arousal, his moans muffled by the pillow in his mouth and his head thrown back in pleasure. He was close, so close. Not only in climax terms but also close to getting what he wanted. Rukia remand on his mind as his hips bucked into his hand that was going faster and faster. Finally realising the pillow from his mouth and moaning lowly as his cum covered his hands, he panted softly before falling back on his bed and smirking to himself.

Rukia was going to be his.

Nothing would get in his way and nothing could stop him.

**Review please!**


	3. The Accident

**Author's Note: I actually have some important things to say on this thing for once. Anyway, the first news is that I will stop doing requested fics soon. I'm sorry but school is getting tougher and I have other family responsiblities to take care of. I will though make an exeception for the following people; Abarai Starsha and DeviantHollow23. They have been very great people to me and I owe you guys a lot. My second annocment is that I have a poll up on my profile that I would love for you guys to check out and vote on. That's it and now on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

He stood in front of her home, his breath visable in the cold morning air but he didn't seem to mind. He could see a figure moving from behind a curtain and calmed his breathing when he saw the shape of the body and realized it was Rukia. His body tensed but he took a long hard breath before making his way to her door, his knuckles tapping at the door quickly. The door opened and Rukia appeared, her face turning from a calm look to one of disgust.

"What? Were you expecting someone else?" Ichigo growled, Rukia tried to slam the door but a hand stopped her from doing what she so badly wanted to do.

"What do you want?" Rukia said, trying to close the door but his strength was much more stronger then hers.

"To talk. Hear me out, Rukia. What happened yesterday was horrible and I feel really bad about the whole thing." Ichigo muttered, pushing open the door and stepping inside the house without closing the door.

"No. You don't feel bad about what happened, you feel bad that you got caught!" Rukia shouted, poking the tall teen in the chest.

"I'm telling you the truth! You know that I love you more then anybody else and I was stupid to cheat on you." Ichigo said, wrapping his large hand over the one that was poking him.

"Let me go. I don't believe you and I never will! Toshiro's right about you, he always has been." Rukia said, yanking at her hand as Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Hitsugaya? He just wants to tear us apart! Stop listening to that freak!" Ichigo growled.

"You don't have the balls to say that in front of me, do you?"

Both teens looked over to see Hitsugaya walking calmly to them, his eyes emotionless as he stared into Ichigo's eyes. Rukia felt the grip on her hand disappear and watched as Ichigo and Hitsugaya stood face-to-face. Neither of them flinching as they stared into the others eyes in a heated gaze. Hitsugaya was the first to smirk and cocked his head to the side as he raised an eyebrow at the obviously angered teen.

"Leave Rukia alone. You just look pathetic trying to get her back." Hitsugaya said, Ichigo's fist twitched as he glared at the teen in front of him.

"Wath your mouth, you stupid shit." Ichigo said, stepping closer to him.

"What is the meaning of this?" Byakuya spoke, walking out from one of the many rooms of his home.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. Nothing is happening." Rukia said, the young man narrowed his gaze.

"Kurosaki, I've heard everthing since you have stepped in. Leave before I call the police." Byakuya said, turning away from the teens in his living room.

"You can't do that! Rukia..." Ichigo muttered.

Ichigo watched as Rukia immitated her elder brother and turned her bak to him, her hands going to her hips as she counted the seconds to keep herself calm. Ichigo scrowl deepen as he pushed Hitsugaya out of his way and stormed out of the house, cussing out a storm and kicking the gate opened as he stormed out. Hitsugaya smirked and that only caught the attention of Byakuya who was now walking down the sets of stairs slowly.

"Hitsugaya," The silver-haired teen turned to him and had washed away his smirk when Rukia glanced over at him. ", I do not know you and that makes me question your constant helping. I am warning you this now, much like I should have done to that fool, if anything were to happen to Rukia," He stopped right in front of the stairs ways and made his gaze as cold as he could while staring at Hitsugaya.

"I will make sure that the pain you will feel will be far more greater then her own. Is that clear?" Byakuya said, Rukia took a step toward her brother and grabbed his wrist when she noticed his slight tremble. Hitsugaya made his eyes soften and smiled respectfully to the wealthy man before nodding.

"Yes sir, may I walk Rukia to school?" Hitsugaya said, trying to keep the burning venom for this man from appearing in his voice. Byakuya nodded slowly and pulled away from Rukia's grip.

"Be careful and call me if Kurosaki continues to pester you." Byakuya said, Rukia nodded and turned to Hitsugaya.

"Let's go." Rukia said, walking past Hitsugaya to the front yard. She shivered as she felt the cold air of the morning and hugged herself to keep war, blushing when she felt a jacket being hung over her body and turning to see Toshiro smiling down at her gently.

"Thank you." Rukia whispered, Toshiro merely shrugged his shoulder and walked along side Rukia to school.

He kept a close eye on her and watched the gossipers point at Rukia and himself whenever they walked by. Even Ichigo was subjected to the wrath of the news as girls would give him dirty looks and mutter harsh words under their breath. The only one who seemed unfased by it all but played a huge role was Senna, her glares turning into something that made Hitsugaya's blood boil. He watched from the corner of the hallway as Senna confronted his Rukia with a huge smirk on her face.

"Leave me alone." Rukia growled, Senna laughed and mocked the shorter girl.

"Ichigo should have dumped you a long time ago! No one wants someone as ugly as you." Senna sneered, Rukia eyes narrowed as she shoved the girl away.

"You can have Ichigo! Hope you both get an S.T.D fucking random people, you slut!" Rukia roared, Senna's face turned deadly and her body shook.

"I am not a slut!" Senna shouted, Hitsugaya had seen enough and walked over to the two women. Rukia was about to throw a punch when she felt a grip on her elbow pull her to the side of someone's body, looking up to see Hitsugaya glaring at Senna.

"You are a slut and always will be unless you learn how to keep your legs closed. Now get out of my sight." Hitsugaya said calmly, watching as tears being to appear in Senna's eyes before she stormed away. Rukia felt his arms wrap around her body and shivered when she felt the warmth of his breath run down her neck.

"You will never have to worry about people trying to hurt you, Rukia. I'll make sure that they get what they deserve from now on." Hitsugaya said, Rukia gasped at his words and turned to him only to feel him pull away and disappear in the crowd of people.

Senna walked down to the parking lot of the school with a huge scrowl on her face, muttering under her breath from the harsh words of her classmates. She froze in her tracks when she saw Hitsugaya walking to her direaction with an emotionless mask on his face. His eyes not even making contact with hers as he continued to walk past her. Senna sighed to herself and walked in the direaction he had come from that lead to her car.

Hitsugaya waited in front of the school for Rukia and smiled when she ran over to him with a huge smile on her face. His hand in his pocket that was filled with the things that would help a car make breaks but that did not belong to him at all. Rukia hugged him and laughed into his chest as he eyes watered.

"I thought this day would suck but you made it so much better. Thank you, Toshiro!" Rukia exclaimed, Hitsugaya chuckled as he hugged her back.

"No problem, Rukia." He spoke into her hair, grabbing her hand and walking her home.

As they crossed the street, Rukia flinch when she heard the screeching of cars and the loud noises of metal smashing against metal. The shouts and screams ehoing around the air as people either ran toward the noise or away from it. She tried to look but Hitsugaya covered her eyes and lowered his lips to her ear.

"It's best you don't look. Let's go." Hitsugaya whispered, smirking against her ear before leading her away from the car that had ran into a large metal pole.

**So how's it turning out? Please review and tell me wha'cha think! I'll probably make Hitsugaya and Rukia a couple in the next chapter but that is for me to figure out ;) See ya until then!**


	4. Finally His

**Author's Note: Decide to write this since I need a stress releaver and none of my friends/family members that usually help me out are gone. I'm stuck baby sitting an eleven, seven, five, and one year old and an adult child*cough cough Stepdad cough cough* Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach but I own my imagination and evil plot bunnies.*eye twitches and folds her arms as the evil bunnies climb on her shoulder and backs***

Rukia stood silent and still as she saw the aftermath of the accident that happened just a week ago. The poll was bent and everyone could make out the shape of the car that struck it. Blood that wasn't cleaned in time now stained the side walk and picutres of the person driving the car lay beside the poll with flowers, ballons, and 'Get Well Soon' cards. Rukia felt guilt as she looked down at the picture of Senna and took a deep breath before walking away.

"Aren't you going to leave something?" Rukia turned to see Orihime Inoue walking towards her with a sad yet gentle smile. Rukia shook her head and turned to face Senna's best friend.

"No, I don't think it would be right." Rukia said, Orihime sighed and looked away from her.

"I know you're still mad about what happened but you should atleast visit her." Orihime said, Rukia was about to respone when she saw Hitsugaya walking towards her. He kept his face uncaring as he walked by Orihime and looked down at her with uninterested eyes.

"It would be a waste of time visiting someone in a coma." Hitsugaya said, Orihime gasped and backed away from the teen.

"How could you be so cold and say that?" Orihime said, tears appearing in her eyes as Hitsugaya walked over to Rukia and grabbed her hand gently.

"I'm not being cold, I'm being realistic." Hitsugaya said, Rukia turned to him with a worried gaze before pulling away slowly.

"I should go now." Rukia said, walking away quickly before Hitsugaya could protest.

Orihime smiled gently when she saw Hitsugaya's sadden expression but it was completely wiped away when he turned his icy glare to her. He walked calmly to her with his hands in his pockets and once he stood in front of her, he leaned forward and locked eyes with her innocent ones. Orihime trembled under his gaze and bowed her head after a few moments of his eyes searching hers with a horrible intent.

"Listen to me now and do not repeat a word I say to your pathetic friends or I'll make sure you will never speak again; Do not speak to Rukia again. If you do I'll make sure you regret it. Am I clear, Inoue?" Hitsugaya said in a tone that made Orihime feel lower then dirt and dog shit underneath a homeless man's shoe.

The only thing she could do was nod slowly, sob quietly, and tremble harder when he walked by her without any regret for hurting her. Hitsugaya smirked as he made his way back to the school but frown when he remembered the hurt expression on his Rukia's face. He clenched his fist and damned his stupidity for scaring her, his eyes looking like there was no soul behind them. A warm hand grabbed his wrist and he turned to see Momo and her face held an expression of anger.

"What was that. Toshiro? You've been acting diffrent ever since you met Rukia and it's scaring me more then that creepy science teacher does!" Momo said, Hitsugaya yanked his wrist away from her and narrowed his gaze.

"You're being stupid. I'm acting like I always do and everything scares you." Hitsugaya said, Momo eyes soften and her hands went to her side.

"Why did you threaten poor Orihime then? She didn't do anything!" Momo said, Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her.

"She knew about Senna and Ichigo and she still didn't do anything to stop it. She hurt my Rukia by staying silent." Hitsugaya said, Momo blinked in confusion and took a step back.

"Your Rukia? She's a human, Toshiro, she doesn't belong to anyone." Momo said, now feeling regret for helping Hitsugaya get closer to her friend.

"Like Kira doesn't belong to you? I've heard how you say that he's yours so you have no right to lecture me about human rights. Get lost." Hitsugaya said, Momo shook her head slowly before turning in the opposite direaction.

"Don't do anything stupid, Toshiro. Please think twice before you act." Momo said, but her words fell on deaf ears as Hitsugaya walked away from her.

Rukia sat in her first period class, the feeling of being watched making her anixous. A pale hand appeared in front of her face snapped her back to reality, her eyes noticing the new science teacher smiling down at her. Rukia shifted nervously in her seat before swallowing the rock in her throat and looked away from his eerie gaze.

"Ya wanna tell meh the answer ta the question, Rukia?" He said, grinning like a maniac.

"Umm...I'm sorry Mr. Ichimaru but I don't know the answer." Rukia said, he chuckled before walking away.

"That's fine but pay attention next time, ne? Hichigo, stop playin' wit' those tubes." Mr. Ichimaru said, Ichigo's twin brother looked over his shoulder as a cloud of black air came out from the tubes in his hands.

"I ain't doin' anythin' wrong." Hichigo said, the tube exploding loudly and the cloud envolping his upper body.

The class room erupted in laughter as the teacher sighed and shook his head, helping his pale student while Rukia looked away from him. People believed Ichigo was scary but he was nothing compared to his twin. Rukia knew that the twin would try to get back at her for hurting his brother but the thought was cut short when Hitsugaya entered the room. Hichigo's smirk turned into a glare when he saw Hitsugaya and their eyes locked before Hitsugaya walked over to Rukia and sat beside her. Rukia turned her head to the other side but felt Hitsugaya hand over hers.

"Are you upset?" Hitsugaya said, Rukia turned her head to him slowly.

"I can't help but feel bad about the whole Senna thing and then you come along and make me feel even more guilty by how mean you were to Orihime." Rukia said, she noticed how Hitsugaya's usually cold eyes should hints of shame. He squeezed his hands on her and scooted closer to her body while his free hand pushed away the bang from her face.

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to make sure she wasn't trying to mess with you." Hitsugaya said, Rukia raised an eyebrow at him.

"This is Orihime we're talking about. You just kind of scared me acting like that." Rukia said, Hitsugaya smiled and leaned into her.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to scare you but since this whole thing started, I've been wanting to do nothing but be by your side and make sure that no one hurts you like Ichigo did." Hitsugaya said, Rukia felt her cheeks warm up before feeling his lips slowly press against hers gently.

Pulling away a few moments later, Rukia bit her lower lip before smiling and and laying her head on his chest and nuzzling it gently. He had been there for her since everything had happen and helped her when she needed it. Rukia was indebted to this man and he knew this all too well. Now he could truly claim what was rightfully his with a sense of pride and pleasure, he wrapped his arms around her small and warm body.

Hichigo narrowed his gaze and his eyes met Hitsugaya in a heated battle, Hichigo finally grinning widely before snickering and turning away. He knew his brother would be piss and this would help him get back at Rukia for choosing Ichigo over himself. Hichigo pulled out his cell phone and took a picture of what was happening in front of him, sending it to Ichigo and waiting for the show to begin. Rukia pulled away from Hitsugaya's warm embrace and smiled softly when he chuckled lightly.

"Want to get some coffee after school? My treat." Toshiro said, Rukia smiled and nodded.

"I'd like that a lot." Rukia said, locking hands with Toshiro.

The door of the classroom slammed open and Hichigo crackled as Ichigo stormed in. Rukia yelped when she felt herself being pulled away by an intense grip and looked to see Ichigo glaring down at her. Hitsugaya growled as he stood up and faced the orange haired bastered that touched his Rukia. Ichigo body trembled with rage as his grip on Rukia tighten, hurting and bruising her arm. She squirmed in his grip and pushed at him violently.

"Let me go." Rukia said, he responed by tightening his grip.

"Shut up, Rukia. I'm going to kick this guy's ass!" Ichigo shouted, Hichigo laughed as the teacher ran over to the situation.

"Ya need ta leave. Get goin' 'fore I call the office." Gin said, grabbing Ichigo's shoulder.

"Get lost, freak! My problem is with him." Ichigo said, Hitsugaya shook his head slowly.

"She doesn't want you. Get that through your head." Hitsugaya said, Rukia whimpered softly as Ichigo began to walk out while still holding on to Rukia.

"It's your fault that everything happened." Ichigo said, Rukia finally began to throw punches.

"Let go of me! I don't want anything to do with you!" Rukia shouted, Hitsugaya could see the affect of Ichigo's grip and his body shook with rage.

"You're hurting her." Hitsugaya growled, this wiped the smirk off Hichigo's face.

He could hear the venim in his voice, Hichigo rolled his eyes and walked over to his brother. Ichigo turned his heated gaze to his brother and kept silent when he saw how serious he looked

"We'll handle this later. Let go o' her 'nd follow meh, King." Hichigo said, using the name he gave Ichigo that showed that he was not to be argued with.

Ichigo looked down at Rukia to see her glaring up at him with tear filled eyes. Her hand scratching at the grip that held her, he didn't want to let go but he didn't have a choice once another hand grabbed her shoulder. Rukia looked over to see Hitsugaya pulling her away from Ichigo and soon she was back in his warm embrace. The feeling of being safe overwhelmed her as she cried quieitly. Ichigo followed his leaving brother quietly and slammed the door behind him.

"Oi ya two!" Both turned to their teacher whose grin was now off his face.

"Why don'cha leave early, ne? She looks like she could use that 'nd ya look like ya about to kill someone. Go on, I'll clear ya absences 'nd make sure ya don't get in trouble." Gin said, both teens nodded and walked out.

Rukia sat in the warmth of Hitsugaya's apartment, a warm cup of coffee in her hand. Hitsugaya appeared from the kitchen and sat beside her on his couch. Rukia turned to him and winced when pain shot up her arm. Hitsugaya sighed and looked at the bruise, his fingers going up and gently grazing her skin.

"Are you all right?" Toshiro said, Rukia smiled weakly before nodding.

"This is nothing. Thank you for trying to protect me." Rukia said, Hitsugaya shook his head as he inched closer to her.

"I didn't do anything. I swear if he ever touches you like that I'll-"

His words were cut off when he felt the warm lips of Rukia press against his. He wrapped his arms around her possesively and held her close, Rukia moaned lightly and opened her mouth a little. Hitsugaya slipped his tongue through her lips, moan at the wonderful taste and holding her against his body. Rukia's arm wrapped themselves around his neck and ran her hands through his white hair slowly. They only pulled away when the need of air became too great, both of them panting heavily. Hitsugaya looked deeply into Rukia's eyes and smiled when he saw that he could only see himself in her eyes.

"Toshiro, you've been doing so much for me. I owe you a lot and...I want to be with you." Rukia said, Toshiro grinned as he stroke her legs gently.

"Good. You will be with me no matter what, Rukia." Hitsugaya said, Rukia noticed the possesiveness in his voice but couldn't say much as his lips pressed against hers in a passionate kiss.

Ichigo stood on the roof of the school, across from him was Hichigo. Both remand silent before Hichigo smirked and whistled loudly.

"What show that was. Ya know, Rukia really seems ta hate ya guts." Hichigo said, Ichigo narrowed his gaze.

"Why did you drag me out here?" Ichigo said, Hichigo's face turned cold before looking the other way.

"Ya know that I don't care about ya bussiness but I wanna warn ya; The tone o' voice that kid was usin'...Sumthin' tells meh he aint' right in the head. Watch out fer this one 'nd don't do anythin' dumb. I gotta feelin' sumthin' ain't right about this kid." Hichigo said, Ichigo kept his face cold as he walked toward his brother.

"I don't care what you think. I'm going to do anything I can to make her realise what I fake that kid is whether you like it or not."

**So I walk to my living room to see the adult child passed out on the floor. I decided to get my revenge and put on my favorite band 'KoRm' to the loudest voulume in the surrond sound DVD player and watched as he partically pisses his pants. Sweet revenge XD. Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	5. Move

**Me: Well week was a great!**

**Inner Hollow: What? No it wasn't, dumbass! First your step-dad said you're too stupid to be a nurse but fat enough to be a sumo wreslter. Then after that you almost beat the crap outta of your teacher when he called you the "g" word. This week was nothing but you punching/shouting at both living and non-living things!**

**Me:... Shut up. I got to hang out with my sister-in-law on Tuesday!**

**Inner Hollow: At Walmart.**

**Me: 0.e. That's it! You stupid hollow, I'm gonna-**

**Inner Hollow: Do what? You can't hit me though it was funny as hell when you tried once!**

**Me:*grins evily and pulls out a Lady Gaga CD* I'm gonna do something you hate!**

**Inner Hollow: You-wouldn't-dare.**

**Me: " puts on 'Poker Face' and starts singing along* I wanna hold 'em like they do in Texas Plays. Fold 'em let 'em hit me raise it baby stay with me. I love it!**

**Inner Hollow: The pain! Make it stop!**

**Me: While she- or I guess my...Hmm, can't say evil me because I'm already evil... My other half is whithering on the floor with pain, you guys can read the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Inner Hollow: *curled up in a ball* We own nothing but the pain!**

**Me: =) Revenge!**

**Disclaimer: Just in case no one read what my Hollow said... I own nothing.**

Rukia gasped at the feel of Hitsugaya's tongue running along her neck, her face now flushed and her knuckles turning white from her tight grip on the sofa. He gave a small nip and she squirmed under his touches and placed her hand on his shoulder. Hitsugaya gave her a small growl before rising up to look up at her but kept himself close enough so their foreheads touched. His turquoise eyes locked with her violet ones and a dark smirk was displayed on his usually calm face.

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya whispered, Rukia sat up slowly but Hitsugaya kept his grip on her hips.

"I have to get home and if my brother sees any marks on my neck, he'll kill me." Rukia said, rubbing the spot where Hitsugaya had nipped her.

"Okay, I'll walk you home since it's getting dark." Toshiro said, feeling a bit guilty for making his Rukia worry. He picked up his sweater and Rukia's scarf off the floor and passed it to her. Rukia stood up and looked around the large one-bedroom apartment, her eyebrows raised when she noticed something important missing.

"Toshiro, where are your parents?" Rukia said, she noticed how tense he got and how his head turned to look at the window.

"I don't have any parents. I emancipated myself when I was sixteen and have been alone since then. What happened to yours?" Hitsugaya said, he already knew the answer but he didn't want to leave Rukia any sign that he knew anything more then what she had told him so far.

"I don't really know. I was an orphan until I was adopted." Rukia said, Toshiro nodded and walked over to her.

"Let's take you home." Toshiro said.

**Five Months Later**

It had been a long five month for Rukia. Her relationship with Hitsugaya was causing her more stress and problems then she had imagine. After the first month, she noticed him change into his true self. He became possessive, telling her which friends she could speak to and which she couldn't. He would even try to hold her back when she started looking for colleges in America, telling her that it would the best if she stayed right by his side.

Rukia began to fear him, the way he would stare at her every move at school and how he would become extremely jealous if she even tried to speak anyone with a male organ. Even male teachers where attacked verbally by the teen if they gave her a small compliment. The male students had it much worse, one look that gave Hitsugaya the idea that they were checking her out and they would pay dearly. Rukia wasn't the only one who noticed; Byakuya would try his best to keep the teen away from her but he always managed to sweet talk her back into his grasp once again. Ichigo had still kept his hopes that he had a chance to win back Rukia and every time he caught her without Hitsugaya, he would tell her what she believed were lies.

She knew the relationship was toxic and would lead to something horrible but no matter what she always found herself in the same place. Under his gaze and body, his words burning into her soul and mind as he whispered them with no emotions. Rukia would not leave him, it was far too late for her now. She belonged to him and no one else and somewhere deep in her mind, Rukia knew this. She now stood out on the steps of the school, her fist trembling from her recent argument with Hitsugaya.

_"Rukia, want to go to the movies with me?" Tatsuki said, Rukia shut her locker and smiled._

_"I don't know if I can." Rukia said, Tatsuki rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips._

_"Come on! Please, I don't have anyone to hang out with and it's obvious you need some girl time." Tatsuki said, Rukia chuckled and nodded her head but before she could say 'yes' a grip appeared on her shoulder._

_"Sorry but she can't." Hitsugaya said, Rukia turned her head to look up at him with a pleading look. He only shook his head and brought her closer to his body._

_"Why does she have to listen to you all the time? You're just her boyfriend, not her boss." Tatsuki said, Hitsugaya raised his eyebrow at the tom-boy._

_"I'll go with you." Rukia said, Hitsugaya turned his cold gaze to her to see her look up at him with a stubborn look._

_"Great! Call me when you get the chance." Tatsuki said, walking away from the couple._

_"What are you doing?" Hitsugaya growled, Rukia turned to him and crossed her arms._

_"She's right, Toshiro. You're my boyfriend but that doesn't give you the right to run my life." Rukia said, Toshiro fist clenched and his eyes became darker._

_"I'm the only reason you're still alive. You would have killed yourself after what Ichigo did to you if I wasn't there to help you." Hitsugaya said, Rukia eye twitched at his comment._

_"Don't be so arrogant! I'm strong enough to stand by myself and I'm getting tired of your attitude!" Rukia shouted so everyone in the hallway could hear._

_"There they go again." Ichigo muttered, Hichigo snorted as he opened his locker._

_"Ya betta do sumthin' quick. I gotta bad feelin' about that guy." Hichigo said, grabbing his book out and kicking his locker shut before walking away._

_"Calm down, Rukia." Hitsugaya said, Rukia shook her head before pointing a finger at him._

_"You stop trying to control my life and I will!"_

Rukia's ears were filled with the loud music blaring from her head phones. Her fist so clenched that her knuckles were turning as white as snow. Hitsugaya walked out of the school and spotted Rukia right away, he walked and sat beside her. Rukia turned her head and scoffed before looking the other way, she felt her head phones being pulled out and looked to see Hitsugaya twilering them around.

"Still mad?" Toshiro said, Rukia grunted at him and kept her eyes focused on the street in front of her.

"Rukia, all I do is try to make sure you don't get hurt or-"

"Cheat on you." Rukia muttered, Toshiro ran his hand through his hair before wrapping his arms around her body.

"Don't. Just stop." Rukia said, trying to push him away but soon she was envolped in his embrace.

"You know I love you, Rukia. And I know you love me so why don't we just put that argument in the shadows?" Toshiro said, nuzzling her neck.

Rukia tried to move away but after a few moments she stopped and allowed Toshiro to hold her close. He continued, whispering sweet nothings in her ear like telling her how he would make sure he would try his best to relax his control. It was the same thing he would always tell her each time they would get into an argument. Both knew they were fake and hollow promises but Rukia was the only one that would fool herself with those words and stay by Hitsugaya's side.

Ichigo stood right behind them, his eyes taking in the sight before him and his ear hearing every word spoken. He had read somewhere that when guys begin to get obsessed and possessive about their relationships they show certain signs. So far, Toshiro Hitsugaya was showing every one of those symptoms. Ichigo looked behind him when he saw his brother standing right behind him, his honey eyes staring right at him with a large smirk.

"Ya gonna let that punk take Rukia's cherry?" Hichigo said, Ichigo narrowed his gaze at the comment.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Ichigo said, closing his eyes for a moment but opening them when he heard his brother chuckle.

"Ya lyin'. I've heard those nights when Rukia would spend the night. I heard ya both make a vow ta lose it ta each other 'nd that ya'd neva leave eachotha's side. I know Senna popped ya's... Hell she probably took lots of guys' v-cards in this school. Anyway, are ya really gonna let ya girl lose it ta him? Take what's ya'rs?" Hichigo said, cocking his head to side and laughing loudly at his brother's reaction.

"I won't let him have her. I can't." Ichigo said, turning back and glaring at the couple that now stood.

Hitsugaya turned his head to the side, his eyes glaring at the twins glaring back at him. He had heard their conversation, heard how Rukia had vowed to give her virginity to Ichigo. His grip on her hand tighten and he smiled down at her when she looked up at him with a curious expression. Hitsugaya may have seemed to be calm and relax on the outside but on the inside, the ice that makes him so obsessed with his love was now shifting and getting larger. A blizzard now running rampt in his mind at the disgusting thought.

No.

He wouldn't allow Ichigo to get near her. Not when he had Rukia right where he needed her to be. His mind raced at what he could do and he smirked when he saw the sadden look upon Rukia's face when they stood in front of her home. She had admitted to her Toshiro that she felt uncomfortable in the Kuchiki house, her brother the main sources. Before she could open the door, it opened itself to reveal a very angered Byakuya.

"The school just called me for the 25th time this month about your outburst. I've grown tired of this and I am going to put my foot down. Say good-bye to this trash, Rukia. This will be the last time you see him." Byakuya said, grabbing Rukia's arm and pulling her inside.

Rukia pulled at her adoptive brother's grip and held on to Toshiro's hand as tightly as she could. Toshiro was holding on to Rukia but kept his eyes on Byakuya, the glare he had been holding back now released. Byakuya eyes glowed lightly with rage as he continued to pull Rukia inside, his nails digging into her skin. Hitsugaya had enough after a few moments and used his full strength, pulling Rukia viscously back into his arms.

"She's not going back into this house. I'll make sure of that." Hitsugaya said, walking off the steps once Byakuya began to walk out.

"You are worse then Kurosaki. You will stay away from him, Rukia." Byakuya said, Rukia felt her eyes water but they were pushed away when Hitsugaya's words from their conversation two months ago whispered in her head.

_Your brother is just a stubborn old freak. You know you can live with me whenever you want if things go badly at your house. I'll make sure Byakuya will never disturb you again. You should live with me either way; I see how happy and relax you are when you're at my home but the moment we step foot on your yard, you turn into a robot that obeys whatever Byakuya commands you to do._

_Live with me and you'll never have to deal with him again._

Her eyes turned from wide eyed and watery to a burning dark violet with a dark glare. She stepped in front of Hitsugaya and placed her hands on her hips as she locked eyes with Byakuya.

"You can't tell me what to do anymore! I've had enough of you and your attitude toward my boyfriend. I'm moving out and you can't stop me!" Rukia shouted, her face flushed from her yelling.

Byakuya's eyes widen and his jaw dropped slightly as Rukia pushed him out of her way. She ran to her room and began to gather her things quickly, loud footsteps entered her room soon after. Byakuya watched and continued to argue with the teen, even going as far as to bribe her to stay. Rukia would have none of it as his pleads entered one ear and left the other, her room now empty of her clothes and other important things. All the while, Hitsugaya stood outside with a huge smirk on his face.

From where he stood he could see the entire sceen play out in front of him, chuckling in joy as Rukia spat fire at the older man. His plan was working faster then he had expected but he was not one to complain. Rukia felt in control for once in her life as she stormed out of her home with her belongings, kissing Hitsugaya passionately the moment Byakuya had stepped out of the house. Both of them were smiling into the kiss and laughed when they pulled away.

Rukia gave her brother one last glance before running off with Hitsugaya, leaving Byakuya with a hurt and worried feeling in his heart. The boy she was with would do anything to have Rukia, but now that he did what would he be willing to do to keep her? The apartment of Hitsugaya's was filled with laughter and music, both teens enjoy some liqure as they celebrated this day. Hitsugaya held Rukia in his arms as she drifted to sleep, his heart at peace until he remembered Ichigo's conversation with his brother.

He held her closer to him and growled lowly. If they hurt Rukia, Hitsugaya will make sure they will regert it for what remand of their life.

**Do you guys notice that when I make Toshiro nice I state him by his first name but when his attitude turns darker I call him by his last name? I just wanted to say that!**

**Inner Hollow: You like hearing the sound of your own voice, don't you?**

**Me: Don't make me put on more Lady Gaga!**

**Inner Hollow:... Is it sad to say that I started liking some of her songs?**

**Me: Yes. Now threaten the readers please.**

**Inner Hollow: Review or else.**

**Me: What kind of threat is that! It sucked!**

**Inner Hollow: Review or I'll *very long censord beep* in your *another long beep* and glass monkey will *long beep* next year!**

**Me: Much better.**


	6. Written In Blood

**Author's Note: I am again in class. I have a computer class and the work is pretty easy so when I'm done with it I usually write but I always hide my work whenever someone walks by me. I don't like being watched when I'm writing my work, I get very paranoid. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the song used in here.**

Rukia stirred in her sleep, opening one large violet eye to examine the room she was in. She felt movement beside her and glanced over to see Toshiro lying on his back with his hair covering his eyes perfectly and his mouth slightly open. Rukia smiled at the adorable sight of her boyfriend and tried to sit up but stopped when she felt his arms circle her slim waist and pull her back down. She giggled when he nuzzled her neck and and grabbed hold of the arm around her waist. He buried his face into her neck before kissing it gently.

"Where were you going?" Toshiro muttered, kissing up to her ear.

"Oh, I was-uh- go-goin-g to m-ake us... some food." Rukia moaned softly, her neck now being attacked by him.

"Mm, fine. I'm going to take a shower." Toshiro purred, still giving her open-mouth kisses.

"To-Toshiro?" Rukia said, gasping and arching her back when he nipped her neck gently.

"Mm." He responded, his hands now on her hips.

"Your shower?" Rukia muttered, her face hot from all the blood that had rushed to it. He chuckled softly before kissing her one last time and stood up.

"Sorry. Got distracted." Toshiro said, Rukia nodded and sat up.

Toshiro grabbed hold of the towel on his somputer chair and walked over to the bathroom, taking off the white t-shirt he wore to reveal his abs. Rukia blushed harder and turned away when she heard him close the door. After a few moments, she sat up and walked over to the jitchen to begin. Bacon, eggs, and coffee filled the air with their scent and Rukia hummed as she worked on the food. The radio playing loudly like Toshiro and her liked it to be.

"Hey, everyone! This song has been getting some pretty good vibes so I'm gonna play it! This is 'Written in Blood' by She Wants Revenge."

Rukia moved slightly to the music but stopped to listen when the man began to sing. Her eyes looking at nothing in particular as she paid attention to the lyrics.

_Blood red lips, traced with a tongue they shine_

_Cut through a crowded room_

_A look can say a lot sometimes_

_So I take all my past attractions and project on you_

_Every disappointment and mistake_

_Some resentment from a one night heartbreak_

_My head is spinning, my hands go damp_

_But still I force an introduction, then I ask you to dance_

_You feel like home up against me close_

_Though we just met tonight_

_There's so much that we still don't know_

_But I'm fairly certain that we might just work out right_

_The again, it can all go up in flames_

_And I'll take you down in the name of love_

_But for now let's kiss hard, fuck the games_

_All or nothing, it's written in blood_

_On the way to the wedding, dressed in black_

_He said. "Sorry lover, but you can't look back."_

_She says, "Oh, no"_

_She goes, "Oh, no"_

_She goes, "Slow down baby or you're gonna explode"_

_On the way to the wedding, dressed in black_

_He said. "Sorry lover, but you can't look back."_

_She says, "Oh, no"_

_She goes, "Oh, no"_

_She goes, "Slow down baby, keep your eyes on the road"_

_Soft wet skin, hands raised, body tired_

_And the sheets are across the floor_

_You tell me love don't last_

_Drawin' circles with your fingernails across my back_

_As your lips form the words that you won't say_

_In the distance, your favorite song plays_

_I turn you and look in your eyes_

_Promise you that this is forever or till one of us dies_

_You taste like tear stains and could-have-beens_

_But I love a good train wreak_

_Your hair balled up inside my fist_

_You tell me, "Don't get too attached", like this is just entertainment_

_Then again, it can all flames_

_And I'll take you down in the name of love_

_Maybe just one last kiss just to ease the pain_

_All or nothing, it's written in blood_

_On the way to the wedding, dressed in black_

_He said. "Sorry lover, but you can't look back."_

_She says, "Oh, no"_

_She goes, "Oh, no"_

_She goes, "Slow down baby or you're gonna explode"_

_On the way to the wedding, dressed in black_

_He said. "Sorry lover, but you can't look back."_

_She says, "Oh, no"_

_She goes, "Oh, no"_

_She goes, "Slow down baby, keep your eyes on the road"_

_On the way to the wedding, dressed in black_

_He said. "Sorry lover, but you can't look back."_

_She says, "Oh, no"_

_She goes, "Oh, no"_

_She goes, "Slow down baby or you're gonna explode"_

_On the way to the wedding, dressed in black_

_He said. "Sorry lover, but you can't look back."_

_She says, "Oh, no"_

_She goes, "Oh, no"_

_She goes, "Slow down baby, keep your eyes on the road"_

_On the way to the wedding(Oh no)_

_On the way to the wedding(Oh no)_

_On the way to the wedding(Oh no)_

_On the way to the wedding(Oh no)_

_On the way to the wedding(Oh no)_

_On the way to the wedding(Oh no)_

_On the way to the wedding(Oh no)_

_On the way to the wedding._

Rukia turned off the stove and leaned into the counter, her mind making her feel like she could relate to the song. She shivered when she felt lips on her neck and went tense when arms surrounded her once again. Rukia took a deep breathe and smiled as she turned to face Hitsugaya. He smiled back at her and kissed her nose gently before kissing her fully on the lips. Rukia moaned into the kiss and ran her hands through his slightly wet hair, Hitsugaya kissed her more urgently and forced their bodies closer.

"That was amazing." Hitsugaya whispered after pulling away.

"Yeah... It was good." Rukia replied softly, looking away from his gaze.

"Something wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, Rukia looked back up to him and shook her head.

"Nope. Just dazed by that kiss." Rukia said, smiling and messing his wet hair.

"That's good. Let's eat." Hitsugaya said, stroking her cheeks gently.

They ate quickly when they saw that they were going to be late for school and ran to it as fast as they could. Rukia sighed when she saw that they weren't late and looked around to see Ichigo leaning on his locker with the same scrowl. He turned his attention to them and walked over to her quickly. Hitsugaya placed her behind him and narrowed his gaze when Ichigo stood in front of him. Ichigo grunted before looking over to Rukia and smiling at her.

"Can I talk to you?" Ichigo asked.

"No." Hitsugaya said, Ichigo looked over at him and rolled his eyes.

"I'm not talking to you." Ichigo said, Hitsugaya smirked and began to walk around him with Rukia following him.

"Who said I was the only one who agrees with what I just said." Hitsugaya said, Rukia looked away from both of them and continued to follow Hitsugaya into their first period. Rukia sat in her desk and reached into her backpack when she heard her phone vibrate, she pulled it out to see that she got one message from Toshiro and another from Ichigo.

Toshiro text read; We need 2 tlk asap.

Ichigo text read: I need u rite now

Rukia shook her head and deleted Ichigo's text before looking over to her boyfriend and nodding. Once the class ended, they walked to the top of the school building and stood together in silence before Toshiro cleared his throat.

"Do you love me, Rukia?"

Rukia gasped at his sudden question and turned to him, his hair covered his eyes but his face seemed serious. Rukia bit her lower lip before looking up at the blue sky and nodding softly.

"Yeah, I think I do. Why the question?" Rukia said, she felt her body being pinned against the wall she leaned on.

She gasped and quivered when she felt his mouth on her neck again. Hitsugaya left a trail of fire before kissing her on her lips once again. Rukia whimpered at the intensity of the kiss and opened her mouth slightly when his tongue asked for entrance. Hitsugaya moaned at the sweet taste and grinded against her gently. Rukia gasped and shuddered from his action and kissed back gently, pulling away from it when she need some air. Hitsugaya kept his eyes on her red face and leaned into her once again to whisper;

"I want you, Rukia. I know we both are ready and I know you want it as much as I do."

Rukia opened her eyes and looked into his emotionless eyes and trembled in his grasp. Was she really ready? Would this be a mistake? Another nip on her neck told her to answer quickly and she took a deep breathe before nodding her head in... fear? Hitsugaya smiled proudly before kissing her gently on her swullen lips.

"Thank you. I love you, Rukia." Hitsugaya said.

"I-... I love you, too."

**Ha, i'm leavin' the lemon until the next chapter! I'm evil like that XD. Hope you guys enjoyed and review because that's my drug when I don't have my... I should just stop talking now **


	7. Hate and Love

**Author's Note: *shouts at stepdad* Callate la boca, puto! Ahem, sorry about that folks! My family is being... special today. *dodges on coming glass cup* I hate drunks sometimes -_-||. So... Let's change the subject! Sorry for the delay, Fanfiction was acting weird about updating and it's around *looks at cell phone* 2 in the morning as I am writing this. I'm sleepy but, I had this creepy dream that I do not want to return to and my family is filled with angry people at the moment that wouldn't let me sleep even if I tried. Hope you enjoyed and sorry for the lateness.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

**Stepdad: Ju know tha' I know ju did sumthin' bad.**

**DLB: Shut up and get out of my room before I call imigration and deport your ass!**

Rukia sat in her desk, her mind trying to fathom what just happened. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her carefully and silently from his desk. Rukia swallowed the lump in her throat as she tried to understand the notes on the broad but, it was in vain. Her eyes looked over to the window, looking at the two dogs fight eachother. The black one finally gave up the fight, rolling on it's belly while the white one kept it's hold on the black ones neck.

Her mind going back to what had just happened...

_She gasped and quivered when she felt his mouth on her neck again. Hitsugaya left a trail of fire before kissing her on her lips once again. Rukia whimpered at the intensity of the kiss and opened her mouth slightly when his tongue asked for entrance. Hitsugaya moaned at the sweet taste and grinded against her gently. Rukia gasped and shuddered from his action and kissed back gently, pulling away from it when she need some air. Hitsugaya kept his eyes on her red face and leaned into her once again to whisper;_

_"I want you, Rukia. I know we both are ready and I know you want it as much as I do."_

_Rukia opened her eyes and looked into his emotionless eyes and trembled in his grasp. Was she really ready? Would this be a mistake? Another nip on her neck told her to answer quickly and she took a deep breathe before nodding her head in... fear? Hitsugaya smiled proudly before kissing her gently on her swullen lips._

_"Thank you. I love you, Rukia." Hitsugaya said._

_"I-... I love you, too."_

Rukia had no idea why she agreed. To be honest, she was scared and not completely ready for what was to come. Did she just agree because she was under stress, or was it because she wanted to give Toshiro what he deserved. He had done so much for her and yet, she had done nothing in return for his giving nature. Rukia shook her head and sighed quietly, telling herself that she loved him and it was something they both needed.

Her heart was pounding against her chest, she shifted awkwardly in her seat before sighing and closing her eyes. She felt her phone go off and she looked down to see another text from Ichigo. Rukia groaned and opened her phone, opening the text and biting her lower lip as she read what he had to say.

**Ichigo: Rukia, wtf is goin on? I heard u moved in wit tht freak. Is tht tru?**

Rukia narrowed her gaze at the small screen before replying a quick yes to him. Ichigo clenched his jaw and his pencil break, making students and the teacher to look over at him. Renji rolled his eyes and leaned back, having read the texts between the two and finding it just a waste oftime. Ichigo sent his rant, slamming his phone down on his desk and growling lowly as the teacher continued. Rukia opened the text and her eyes went wide at what it is.

**Ichigo: How can u do this 2 me? I gave u everythin & u go & do dis! I fuckin luved u but u cant get tht thro ur stubborn lil head. Im gonna beat da shit out of tht punkass bitch & drag u bck 2 ur home wit ur brother. U kno wat? Im done wit u, stupid bitch. I hate u now 4 wat ur doin & i hope u get wats comin 2 u, slut. Dont come cryin 2 me wen somethin happens. Fuck u & tht sick fuck. Get rid of my # & never call or txt me again.**

Rukia eyes watered slowly, her lip trembled at how cruel Ichigo sounded to her. She put her head down, to hide the tears rolling down her face from everyone in class. Hitsugaya looked up from his paper to see Rukia's head on the desk, her body trembling gently. Hitusgaya looked over at his teacher before pulling out his phone and texting her quickly. He watched with concerned eyes as Rukia pulled out her phone without raising her head, anger running through his veins when he saw the tears on her face.

**Toshiro 3: Wats wrong?**

Rukia sniffled gently before wiping her face with the back of her hand, not really caring if people looked at her strangly. Rukia turned to him and shook her head slowly, she saw the fire in his eyes when they locked eyes. Hitsugaya looked down at her phone before looking back up at her, Rukia sighed before turning around and forwarding the message Ichigo sent her. She waited for awhile, calming her breathing and controling her tears. She felt a cold hand on her shoulder and turned to see Hitsugaya looking down at her with anger that was not meant for her, but Ichigo.

"Mr. Ichimaru, may we leave class?" Hitsugaya said, looking over at the smiling teacher.

"Go ahead; it's yer grade, not mine." Gin said, waving them away with his pale hand.

Hitsugaya grabbed Rukia's hand and walked out with her by his side quickly. He turned his icy cold glare to Hichigo, who looked back at him with a raised eyebrow. Hitsugaya closed the door and walked to the front of the school with a crying Rukia. He took her to the school's field and stopped when they were covered by trees, Hitsugaya turned to her and held Rukia close to his chest. Rukia held onto him closely, sobbing at the cruel words she read and trembling with rage and sadness.

"Shh, I'll make it better. I promise Rukia, I'll make him pay for what he did said to you and making you cry." Hitsugaya said, rubbing her back and kissing her forehead gently.

"No... We need to forget about him. He's just acting out because he's jealous so let's just forget him." Rukia muttered, burying her face into Hitsugaya's chest.

He grabbed her chin softly and lifted her head to look into her eyes. Hitsugaya gave Rukia a small and gentle kiss on her quivering lips before holding her close to his body. He took a deep breath and kissed the top of Rukia's head repeatedly. Yes, Ichigo was jealous of what Hitsugaya owned but, Hitsugaya won't let him get away with hurting his Rukia. She was the world to him and he would be damned if he had to see her waste her tears on someone like Kurosaki.

"Let's go home." Rukia whispered, sighing when she had regain her compuser. Hitsugaya nodded and squeezed her tightly before pulling away.

"I'll make you forget everything that happened today, Rukia." Hitsugaya whispered into her ear, biting on it gently and earning him a hiss.

The only thing Rukia could do was nod weakly and let Hitsugaya lead her back to the home. He opened the door and let Rukia walk in first before walking in and locking the door. Rukia went tense when she felt Hitsugaya's body press against hers from behind, his lips on her neck. Her hands gripped his wrist and squeezed them as his kisses became more urgent and quick. A blush appeared on her face when she felt how hard her was, she felt herself slowly get wet as his movements went a bit faster.

Hitsugaya allowed his hands to feel her small frame, one hand going up her skirt slowly. This caused Rukia to close her legs quickly but, she forced them to open when she heard Hitsugaya growl against her ear. She gasped when she felt his finger rub her throbbing womanhood through her underwear, arching into his body and quivering gently. Hitsugaya chuckled at how wet Rukia was slowly getting and poked her a bit harder, causing her to moan a sweet sound. Rukia nails dug into his arms, her pants and moans become louder.

"The room." Rukia panted, looking over at Hitsugaya as he continued to tease her.

He nodded and picked her up, making her gasp and cling to him as he carried her to the bed. Rukia felt herslef being placed softly on the bed before feeling something heavy press against her small body. Rukia kept her eyes closed as Hitsugaya attacked her neck and unbuttoned her school blouse with speed. She tried to cover herself but, his hands grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head. He looked down at her possessively, narrowing his gaze when he saw how tightly she had her eyes closed.

"Open your eyes, Rukia." Hitsugaya ordered, one of his hands holding onto her wrists while his free hand cupped her breast.

Rukia whimpered at the agression Hitsugaya was using, but opened her eyes slowly to see his heated gaze. She gulped nervously before her lips were covered by his, his tongue not even bothering to ask permission and thrashing in her mouth. Rukia moaned and trembled as he kissed frantically and with more intensity then ever before. He over-powered her quickly, claiming what was his with his lips. When Hitsugaya pulled away, Rukia was out of breath and panting for air heavily.

The hand on her breast squeezed it with more forced before working away her bra and shirt from her body. Rukia tried to move her hand from his grasp, but his grip on her was too powerful. He eyed her breast with hungry eyes before decending down to her harden right nipple, his free hand still grouping her left breast as he bit down gently on the harden nub. Rukia cried at the feeling he was giving her, squirming beneath him and shudderinng when his hand left her breast and went to pull away her skirt.

"To-shiro... Let...! Let me touch you!" Rukia begged, arching into his mouth as his hand rubbed her soaked panties vigorously.

He released her nipple with a popping sound before looking down at her, his smile causing shivers to run down her spine. Hitsugaya released his hold on her wrist only for it to go to her slim hips, grinding against her gently to make her moan. Rukia ran her hands through his snow white hair, pulling him into a kiss and moaning against his mouth when he finally pulled her underwear off her heated body. She was naked beneath him, she was exposed and weak only to him and Hitsugaya loved that. Rukia pulled his shirt away from his body, running her hands down his toned abs slowly. Hitsugaya growled in approval, rewarding her by finally dipping his finger into her wet sex.

Rukia moaned and shifted uncomfortablly beneathe him, she never touched herself in any way so everything was so new to her. Hitsugaya began to breathe heavily when he felt how tight she was around his two fingers, he would have to be careful due to how large he was at the moment. Rukia finally began to adjust to his fingers inide her, her mewls making him pump his fingers faster into her body. Her hands fumbled to unbutton his pants but, she finally got them free and Hitsugaya jerked his pants down to his knees. He got to his knees to remove both his boxers and pants, his hard rod standing proudly in front of Rukia.

Her eyes went wide, she looked up frantically between the large thick member and Histugaya. Her eyes asking the question that was running through her mind at the moment. Hitsugaya nodded slowly before placing his hands on her hips and postioning himself at her entrance. Rukia shut her eyes tightly, trying to prepare herself for the pain she knew she would feel. Rukia felt Hitsugaya's breath on her neck before he groped her modest breast in his hands to try to distract her.

He slowly entered her, hiding his grin when he felt her virgin wall, before he thrusted himself to the hilt.

Rukia didn't expect it to hurt as much as it did, her mouth that was allowing a loud scream out was now covered by his lips.

He swallowed her scream until she just whimpering in intense pain, her nails drawing blood from how hard she dug her nails into his skin. Hitsugaya pulled away from the kiss, cupping her face and leaving butterfly kisses everywhere he could without moving too much. Rukia was breathing heavily, the large thick rod of her boyfriend hurting her and causing her to bleed a bit. Her hands tangled themselves around his neck, holding him close to her small body before kissing his cheek sweatly. Hitsugaya took it as a sign and rolled his hips against her slowly, a moan that held a hint of pain escaped her swullen lips.

Rukia gyrated her hips slowly, trying to make her body get accustom to the thick cock inside her. Hitsugaya slowly began to move, his jaw clenched tightly due to the feeling of Rukia's warm and tight walls around him mixed with the angelic feeling of being his love's first. Rukia moans became louder, the pained sound dlowly fading away as Hitsugaya thrusted into her body slowly. Rukia wrapped her legs around his hips, locking them together and arching her back when he hit her sweet spot. Hitsugaya went to his knees, his grip on her hips as he gently thrusted to hit her sweet spot once again.

"Right there! Toshiro! Oh... Mmm... Ah! Toshiro!"

Every time she cried out his name in pleasure, he would allow himself to go a bit faster. His eyes fixed on her elegant face that showed nothing but pleasure. He lifted her hips so they were on his laps, allowing him to get deeper inside her. Hitsugaya moaned loudly when he felt her walls twitch, throwing his head back in ecsasty. Rukia opened her eyes, a few forgotten tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. Hitsugaya looked back down, his eyes locking with Rukia's as he pumped into her core relentlessly.

"Toshiro?" Rukia whimpered, his eyes frightening her.

They were so possessive, they even looked like an animal's eyes when they finally got their prey in their grasp. He was going to hard now, his thrust causing small bits of pain to return from his rough movements. Her legs unlocked, her eyes still looking into his in hope that he would understand that she was hurting. Toshiro's eyes soften and his pace slowed down a bit but, he was still thrusting into her body just as hard. He lowered his face down, allowing his sweaty forehead to touch her equally sweaty forehead as he pumped into her small body.

Her hands went back around his neck, burying her face into his neck as she allowed her pleasure to consumer her body. Toshiro felt her walls squeeze him tightly before finally relaxing and covering his member with more of her juice and blood. Her pleasure filled scream echoed around the room before her body went limp from exhaustion. Toshiro continued to thrust into her body, biting down on her neck where it connected with her shoulder. Marking her as his property and no one else, an iron taste teasing his tongue slowly.

Rukia had to pull his hair when the pain became too much but she hit another orgasm when he finally reached his first. He groaned loudly as his seed filled her, his back arched back as he gave a few more weak thrust to ride out his orgasm. Toshiro laid his head on her heaving chest, kissing her breast gently while he held onto her aching body. Rukia's eyes felt heavy from the hard activity, falling asleep in his arms. Hitsugaya raised his head and looked down at his love's face, kissing her lips gently before turning on the fan and laying by her side. 

**~Next Morning~**

Rukia's eyes fluttered open, she found herself alone in Toshiro's bed. She began to sit up when she felt pain to erupt from her thighs, making her cringe and groan in pain. Rukia raised the covers to see her thighs stained and bruised from the activity she did with her boyfriend. Her heart felt heavy when she remembered what Ichigo had told her at school. A knock came from the door before Toshiro walked in, a warm coffee in his hand as he walked over to the bed with a gentle smile on his face.

"Good morning." Toshiro said, kissing Rukia's neck gently before handing her the cup.

"Morning? Oh no! We're late for school!" Rukia shouted, scrambling to get her clothes and run to the bathroom.

"Rukia, today is Saturday." Toshiro said, chuckling when she turned to him with a flushed face.

"I knew that! Um, I'm going to take a shower." Rukia said, covering herself with the clothes in her hand.

"Sure,I'll make us something to eat." Toshiro said, standing up and walking to the kitchen as Rukia scurried to the bathroom. He was making some pancakes when his phone rang, he flipped it open without even looking at the Caller ID.

"Toshiro Hitsugaya speaking." He said, allowing his usual tone to return.

"Toshiro, Kira broke up with me!"

Hitsugaya sighed and turned off the stove, rubbing the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes as Momo continued to sob.

"I'll be right there... In thrity minuets... No, I'll go alone... Okay... Bye."

Rukia walked out wearing a small black shirt and blue shorts, her hair up in a small bun. Toshiro turned to her and smiled weakly before walking to her and giving her a good morning kiss. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss before pulling away from him playfully.

"Who were you talking to?" Rukia asked, drawing circles on his bare chest.

"Momo, her boyfriend broke up with her and she wants me to go cheer her up. I won't be long." Toshiro said, Rukia sighed and nodded after a few moments.

Ichigo stood in front of an apartment complex, staring at a piece of paper with hate. A phone was on his ear, a voice on the other line speaking to him loudly while the owner ate loudly.

"So, you're positive this is were this creep lives?" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, that friend o' his told meh awhile back that this is where he lives." Hichigo mumbled, muching on some chips.

"Huh, she's right; I see him now." Ichigo said, his eyes narrowing when he saw Toshiro walking to his car and driving away.

"Wha'cha gonna do? Didn't ya tell 'er that ya didn't care about her no mo'?" Hichigo said, playing cards with his close friend Ru**(Sorry, Abarai, I just couldn't resist! I want to see how a certain person reacts.)**

"I do care and I'm going to prove it to her." Ichigo said, hanging up the phone and walking to the apartment building.

**Okay, so I'm goin' to be gone for three days. I'm going over to my friend Sammi-bear's house so we and a group of our friend can make a scary movie. What? We're very interesting people XD. Well, I hope you enjoyed this and please review. Bai-Bai!**


	8. Gun and Bat

**Author's Note: Hooryah, an update! Will I really don't have much to say at the moment so on to the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**Warning: Mentions of rape(though it's not graphic) and violence**

Ichigo walked across the street once Hitsugaya had driven away from view, pulling down the hoddy on his head and revealing his orange locks. Rukia walked over to the couch of the living room, a coffee cup in her hand and her cell phone in the other. She sat down as slowly as she could because of the pain surrounding her inner thighs and hips. She sighed in relief and leaned back on the couch, jumping when loud bangs came from her door. Ichigo let out a small bit of his frustration out on the door, feeling some relief when he saw the indent of his fist on the wooden door.

"Who is it?" Rukia shouted, biting her lower lip when the person continued to bang on the door.

Finally Ichigo grabbed hold of the knob and twisted it to see it was unlocked, feeling like an idiot for a moment before slamming the door open and storming in. Rukia sat up from her seat quickly and glared as the angered teen walked in and locked the door. She tried to open her mouth, but was pushed onto the couch once Ichigo approached her.

"What are you doing?" Rukia shouted, glaring up at Ichigo.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing?" Ichigo barked back, glaring down at his former girlfriend.

"I'm right where I belong, you idiot! How dare you come back here after what you said to me! Oh wait, you didn't have the balls to say it to my face, instead you sent it through a freakin' text!" Rukia said, jumping back to her feet and wincing slightly when the pain returned.

"I'm here to say I'm sorry. I was just so fucking mad when Hichigo told me what was going on and I lost my cool. I didn't mean any of the words I wrote, I swear. Just come with me, Rukia, you don't know what you've gotten yourself into!" Ichigo said, grabbing her wrist.

Rukia yanked her hand back and shook her head.

"I'm happy with Toshiro. He makes me feel good about myself and doesn't cheat on me like you did." Rukia seethed, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side.

"Senna was a mistake. I still love you and I'm not leaving without you." Ichigo said, Rukia scoffed loudly and sat down quickly. She hissed from the sudden pain and winced, making Ichigo notice her movements.

"Why do you keep wincing? Has that bastered hit you?" Ichigo said, Rukia gave him a baffled look before shaking her head and blushing.

"No! I… We just... I can't talk to you about this! Get out now!" Rukia said, trying to sit up to push Ichigo out of the door. Tan hands blocked her from both sides, keeping her on the couch as Ichigo leaned closer to her.

"Tell me what happened now." Ichigo demanded, narrowing his eyes when he saw the blush.

"Nothing that concerns you, Ichigo." Rukia muttered, leaning away as he leaned in closer.

"Why are you blushing? Did you fuck him, Rukia?" Ichigo growled, rage bubbling in his blood when he saw her blush deepen.

"Yes." Rukia whispered, bowing her head as she saw that Ichigo wouldn't give up and leave her alone. She looked up when he didn't respond, biting her tongue when she saw the emotionless look in his tan face. A grip appeared on her chin, forcing her to look back into his gaze as he pushed his body onto her. Her nails dug into his arms as he smothered her with his body, kissing her neck forcefully as she continued to struggle.

"What are you doing? Get off of me!" Rukia shouted, pushing as much as she could as his arms enveloped her body.

"I'm going to show you who's the better man, Rukia." Ichigo murmured, his hands going to her shirt as he allowed his outrage and emotions take the better of him.

Her screams were muffled as she cried out, her clothes torn from her body, and pain returning ten times harder than before. Ichigo allowed his emotions to take the better of him as he harmed a woman he still cared deeply for. Now she laid on the floor of Hitsugaya's, her tears pouring from her eyes as she sobbed quietly. Ichigo slowly came down from his high, his eyes widening when he came to terms of what he had just done. He pushed himself off of her small body, his hand running through his orange hair as he tried to find the right words to say to the girl he loved.

"Rukia… I'm sorry!" Ichigo shouted, getting to his feet and dressing quickly.

He left her on the floor, broken and betrayed by the same man that broke her heart. Hitsugaya parked his car, his eyes narrowing when he saw Ichigo running from the apartment complex and out of sight. He grabbed the small bouquet of roses he got for Rukia and calmly walked to his home. His eyes became colder when he saw his door was slightly open and he could hear soft sobs coming from his home. Hitsugaya opened the door and walked in to find Rukia on the floor crying, he could smell the scent of sex and the faint smell of blood in the air.

He kneeled down beside her, picking her up in his arms and taking her to the bathroom. Rukia continued to cry as she was placed in the tub, clinging to Hitsugaya as she told him of what happened. He said nothing, but his eyes were burning with intense rage while his face remands cold. Rukia feared that he would leave her just like Ichigo had, but Hitsugaya was thinking of something far worse. He smiled faintly when Rukia asked if he still loved her and nodded as he wrapped a warm towel around her body.

He sat beside her on the bed until she finally drifted off to sleep, the smile he was wearing for her sake now gone. Hitsugaya reached on the bed, pulling out two objects. Ichigo wondered around town aimlessly, his mind in turmoil because of his actions. He called his brother, telling him of his deed and Hichigo only remand silent and hung up. He now stood in the deserted park, the night air making his skin crawl. He stood up from the swing he sat on and swallowed his fear.

"I have to turn myself in. I have to." Ichigo muttered, walking away from the playground and toward the town.

Pain shot up his knee when he walked past a long tree, his head getting hit with a large object before slamming to the ground. He groaned in pain and rolled on his back, his eye sight blurry for a moment before finally being able to see the figure looking down at him. His hazel eyes widened when he saw Hitsugaya looking down at him, an aluminum bat in one hand while his other was in his pocket. Ichigo tried to sit up, but was stomped back onto the ground. He cried out in pain and tried roll away, but the foot on his chest kept him still as the bat was once again brought down on his body.

"You shouldn't have hurt her. You're going to pay for what you've done to her, Kurosaki." Hitsugaya said, blood sliding down the bat.

"I'm sorry!" Ichigo shouted, trying to wiggle away only to get another blow to the chest.

"Sorry won't cut it. You hurt my Rukia. You've made her suffer for too long, I'm going to end it." Hitsugaya said, raising the bat up once again.

Rukia awoke when she felt her phone go off, her tired hands grabbing hold of the small object. She placed it to her ear, muttering a hello before jumping up when the voice on the other line shouted loudly.

"Rukia! Are you okay?" Momo asked, tears appearing in her eyes. Rukia eyes sadden at the memory of Ichigo's attack and wrapped her own arms around her body.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Rukia whispered, laying her chin on her knees.

"Rukia… Just tell me when you're ready to talk. Is Toshiro there? I have a bad feeling and I need to talk to him." Momo said, Rukia looked around the room to find it empty and found the house silent.

"I don't think he's here." Rukia muttered, wiping away silent tears.

"I have a real bad feeling, Rukia. I'm going to look around. Can you please help me and look around your side of town? It would mean a lot." Momo said, Rukia bit her lower lip before tossing the blanket of her body and stepping off the bed.

"Yeah, I'm getting worried now too." Rukia said, grabbing a coat and placing it around her body.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"There's a man beating up another man in the park! Oh god, he's going to kill him of he keeps going!"

"Calm down, sir. We are sending police men on the way. Just stay on the line with me."

"He has a gun!"

Rukia drove around in Toshiro's car, finding it strange that he had left without. She drove past his job and found he wasn't there and went to a small café he usually took her when he wanted to spend some outside time with her. Yet she did not find Toshiro anywhere and her heart began to feel uneasy as moments went by. Rukia stopped when she saw the park, police cars surrounding the area. A cop was coming toward her so she pulled to the side to allow them to pass, only to see a sight that would scar her for life. She jumped out of the car, running as fast as she could, but it was no use as the sounds of gun fire went off.

BANG BANG

"Toshiro!"

Rukia fell to her knees as the shots rang out in her head. She was just a few feet away and she could tell how laid on the floor covered in blood and who was walking towards her covered in it. Cops ran toward them, Hitsugaya got to his knees as the police pulled out their guns and pointed it at him. Their eyes met as the police reached them, his eyes were filled with satisfaction while hers were filled with fear. He lifted his bloody hand and ran it down her tear stained cheek before being pulled away by police.

**So the next chapter will be the last one in this fic. Review please!**


	9. GoodBye

**Author's Note: Well, this is the last chapter. But I can't just leave it like this so I will be posting an epilogue soon. Thanks everyone and enjoy the last chapter!**

**Thanks go out to the reviewers;**

**Abarai Starsha, DeviantHollow23, Bandgirlz, Kittens Hellfire, sleepy girl, StarPrincess999, Denidene, 235141, Karel Ritza, Shadow Pain, Polaris-Sakura, Kiss of Imortality, Krysten, Rukiharem, Silver woman, XLightningX, Elcarim-Soberian-1222, Katie, Huh Soobin, Ayeisah98, Yuzy, Xwhitemoonx, LemonyWickedAwesome, ChocolateKitty08, Pamianime, Ellalla, Pyon3456**

Rukia walked slowly to the door of the office she was being interrogated in, her eyes red and puffy from her tears. It had happened so fast, she couldn't believe what had just happen nor did she want to. She raised her head when she heard her name being called, her eyes meeting with her elder brother's before she bowed her head. In his hand was a sweater she had left behind when she ran from him with Hitsugaya, he wrapped it around her shoulder and led her outside to the cold morning. Her eyes looked around the parking lot, following after her brother after he gave her a gentle pat on the back.

"I want to visit him." Rukia whispered as she entered the car. Byakuya only nodded and turned to the driver of his car.

They drove silently until they reached their destination; Rukia clung to Byakuya as they walked into the cold building and to the front counter. Once they got the okay, she ran off ahead of her brother to the room they were given. In front of the room was his father, a cigarette in between in his lips. He turned to her before looking away and signaling her to go inside of the cold room. Laying on the bed in a coma was Ichigo, bandages wrapped around his body and neck from where he got shot.

"Is he going to make it?" Rukia whispered so his father could hear, a part of her heart in turmoil for having to see Ichigo like this but another part of her feeling slight satisfaction.

"Probably not." Isshin said, smoke spilling from his lips.

"It's not your fault, Rukia." Isshin said, Rukia walked out of the room to speak to the kind man to find him walking away from her.

"Are you alright, Rukia?" Byakuya said, Rukia shook her head as more tears spilt from her eyes.

"It is my fault." She cried, falling to her knees and holding herself as she sobbed.

**~One Month Later~**

She stood in front of his gravestone, a small rose in her hand. Beside her was Hichigo, his eyes glaring down at the tombstone of his brother. She placed the flower down and sighed before shaking her head, a hand grabbed her shoulder and she could feel a pair of lips on her ear.

"Don't think I've forgiven' ya just 'cause my old man did. Ya both made King die 'nd that's how I'll always see it as. If I could, I'd kill ya now but I know King would want meh ta leave ya alone. Rot in hell." Hichigo seethed, walking away from the tear stained girl.

"Thank you, Hichigo, for telling me that Ichigo was going to turn himself in for what he did to me." Rukia said, Hichigo stopped in his tracks before giving out a small huff.

"King loved ya ta much ta just run from his crime. I know he would've done it if ya boyfriend didn't kill 'im." Hichigo said, walking away once again and not turning back.

"Rukia, are you ready?" Byakuya said, walking from where he stood. She sat up and nodded as she wiped away the tears from her face.

"Yeah, let's go." Rukia said, her tone of voice colder now.

"You may enter. He is waiting for you inside." The police guard said, opening the door for Rukia.

The room revealed four grey walls, large double way mirrors on two of the walls. A long metal desk sat in the middle of the room, two chairs sat across from each other, but one was already occupied. Toshiro Hitsugaya opened his turquoise eyes, the orange jump suit on his body making him look out of character. Rukia calmly to the open seat, her eyes drifting to the prison guard that stood beside the door with a rifle in his hand. She turned her eyes back to Hitsugaya, shaking her head as her fist clenched.

"How have you been?" Hitsugaya asked, his smile back on his face.

"I moved back with Byakuya and the apartment has been seized." Rukia muttered, looking down to her trembling hands.

"Don't worry, I'll get bail somehow so you don't have to deal with Byakuya for long." Hitsugaya said, Rukia shook her head.

"I… No, I can't have anything to do with you." Rukia whispered, looking up to see Hitsugaya's cold stare.

"What are you saying?" Hitsugaya said, leaning back in his seat.

"Toshiro, how could you do that? How could you kill someone?" Rukia said, looking up with hurt filled eyes.

"He hurt something that belonged to me. I couldn't let him get away with what he did to you." Hitsugaya said calmly, tilting his head to side slowly.

"He was going to turn himself in!" Rukia shouted, expecting to see Hitsugaya say something to counter her words.

Instead, he said something that made Rukia gasp and inch away from him.

"Yeah, I know. I heard him say that to himself before I struck him." Hitsugaya said.

Rukia looked at him in disbelief, her heart pounding against her ribcage as she trembled. Her lips quivered as her mind tried to register what she just heard. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow at her confused look and turned his head to the side for a moment before chuckling. The chuckle made Rukia's face turn cold as she placed her Kuchiki mask on, her eyes showing no emotion as she scooted her chair back in place. She placed her hands on the cold table before reaching out and grabbing the small cup filled with cold water.

"So you still killed him even after you heard him say he was going to return himself in?" Rukia said, Hitsugaya turned back to her and nodded.

"I don't regret it at all." Hitsugaya said, Rukia gave a small hum before lifting the cup up.

"You're sick." Rukia seethed, the cup of her hand empty as she threw the water in his direction. Hitsugaya didn't seem faze by her action, merely wiping away the water from his face with his hand. Rukia glared heatedly at the man across from her, his eyes locking into hers once again before she smiled weakly.

"I've been fooling myself this whole time, haven't I? So many people told me you were no good but I ignored them and fooled myself into believing you were just doing what was best for me. When in actuality, you were just a possessive cold-hearted killer that was obsessed with me. Am I right, Toshiro?" Rukia said, tears rolling down her face as Hitsugaya remand motionless.

"I did what I had to for the both of us. I did what I did because my love for you wouldn't have let me let that bastered get away with his crimes with a mere jail sentence. I did this because I love you, Rukia" Hitsugaya said, Rukia laughed softly as she shook her head and looked down.

"Love, huh? I remember every time you told me that you loved me but I always wanted to respond by saying words that I know would break you. Since I'm not here to sugar coat anything anymore, I'll say what I've been dying to say. I want to love you, Toshiro, and at the same time I want to get as far away from you. You're like toxic venom that I forced myself to believe was ecstasy. Now that I see you for what you truly are, then I have no trouble saying this to you." Rukia said, raising her head to reveal to the man across from her that her tears had stopped falling.

"I don't love you." Rukia whispered, Hitsugaya narrowed his gaze at her before standing up as well.

"Believe what you want, Rukia, just remember the person who fixed you after you were broken. I won't be in here forever, so remember that too." Hitsugaya said, smirking as Rukia gulped nervously.

"Goodbye Rukia." Hitsugaya said, allowing the guard to pull him away and out of the room.

Rukia stood alone in the room, her mind processing her conversation with the man that had claimed her. How long was he going to have his hold on her? Rukia shook her head from the thought and closed her eyes before giving out a long sigh. She reopened her eyes, they glared at the door that had just taken away the man that caused everything. A small smile crept on her face before she turned and walked to the door.

"I haven't forgiving you either, Ichigo. But thanks to you, in some sick and twisted way, you set me free from him. Rest in peace." Rukia said softly, opening the door and allowing some of the light to enter the dark room.

The light showed the dust floating in the air, revealing the small things to the eyes of mortals. The air conditioner seemed to make the dust dance softly in the room in an endless dance. Rukia watched the dust fro a moment before walking out and closing the door behind her, the darkness returning to the cold and vacant room once again.

**Many thanks for everyone that reviewed this fic and special thanks for Abarai Starsha for choosing me to do this amazing story. I had so much fun bringing your idea to life and I hope you continue to choose me for any fic you desire to see come to life.**

**Sincerely,**

**DeathsLittleBirdie**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Epilogue~**

"We have a new one!"

The prison gates open slowly with a loud rackety noise. Two guards stood beside a newly made criminal who had a wide grin on his pale face. They walked him into the prison, the gate shutting making prisoners feel trapped once again from the outside world. The criminal did not care though; he came to this destination on purpose so his heart was filled with wicked glee at the moment. Guards and prisoners alike felt uneasy as the young man walked down the halls whistling a cheerful tone and adding rhythm to each step he took.

Toshiro Hitsugaya lay on his bed, his cold turquoise eyes staring up at the same ceiling he had been living under for five years. He held a newspaper in his hand, one of smaller articles announced the sixth year anniversary of Ichigo Kurosaki's death. Hitsugaya raised the newspaper once again and glared at the picture of his enemy who just smiled back at him. He gave out a small grunt before crumbling the paper and tossing it over his head to hit the cells of his cage. A loud tap rang around the room but Hitsugaya didn't bother to look up since he knew it was just a prison guard hitting his cell.

"Hitsugaya, say hello to your new cellmate."

The cell open and Hitsugaya stood up slowly to meet his new cellmate, his eyes narrowed when he saw who was staring back at him. Hichigo Kurosaki stood inside the cell now, his wicked grin widening as he tilted his head to the side. The cells shut quickly behind them, locking them both inside the cage and allowing Hichigo to walk in casually.

"Ya rememba' meh, don'cha?" Hichigo said, Hitsugaya kept his ground as he smirked.

"You are Ichigo's twin brother. Let's hope you don't suffer the same fate he did." Hitsugaya said, knowing this would agitate the brother.

"Ya ain't the only one I'm gonna kill." Hichigo taunted, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a picture.

"She's next."

Hitsugaya looked down at the picture of Rukia Kuchiki, his heart again fluttered when he saw she had not changed since their last meeting. He tore his eyes away from the picture and looked back at the man holding the picture of his Rukia. They both glared into each others eyes before they both smirked at the other.

"I won't let you take her life." Hitsugaya said, reaching into his jump suit to pull out his shank*.

"Who says ya gonna be here on this earth long 'nough at stop meh?" Hichigo said, grabbing his own weapon.

Guards ran to the room when the heard the howls and shouts from other prisoners. They ran to the scene to find two dangerous criminals covered in blood fighting each other with full strength. The guards open the cell and rushed inside as one of them was stabbed right on their shoulder. Shouts, screams, and howls echoed around that cell block that day as blood tainted the dirty floor of the prison.

Rukia opened her eyes as a horrible feeling suddenly shocked her body. A small gasp escaped her lips before she shuddered and shock her head, smiling weakly when her co-workers gave her a worried look. Orihime Inoue nudged the tense girl beside her before grabbing her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" Orihime asked, Rukia nodded before turning to her with a fake smile.

"Just got a feeling of someone talking about me. I'm fine." Rukia said, her mind drifting off once again as she tried to look like she was doing her work.

In her hand was the newspaper that held Ichigo's picture that retold the story she lived through. Beside that picture was a small article of Toshiro Hitsugaya and how he was involved with the poor teen's death. Rukia flipped the page and her eyes widen when she saw the news of a robber that had killed one person and purposely allowed the cops to take him to jail. Hichigo's name was in bold letters as the rest described the horrid sin he did. Another chill ran down her spine before she folded the paper nicely and walked away from it.

In the corner of her mind, she had a bad feeling that all of the things she saw were somehow connected in a twisted triangle.

She could only push the thought away and continue on with her day so that her memories would stay buried inside her mind.

***shank- homemade dagger: a makeshift dagger, e.g. one made from a shard of glass or any sharp item, especially one made by a prisoners in jail to defend or attack one another.**

**xDeathsLittleBirdiex**


End file.
